farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Tree
A Tree can produce coins, coconuts, or cash when harvested. A tree (usually) occupies 1 square, so a crop plot will hold 16 trees. The coin yield depends on the type of tree, as does the harvest time (from 2 to 5 days) for trees placed on the farm; trees placed in an Orchard are harvestable in 2 days. Some trees can earn more per plot of 16 than any normal crop (e.g. 16 Peach Palm Trees would give 3792 coins per day and farm full of them, 2,662,932 coins, daily). Trees do not wither. Some decorations, such as the Evergreen Tree, Dogwood Tree, and Magnolia Tree, have 'Tree' in their name, but cannot be harvested. All trees can now be stored in the new storage system. The trees that can be harvested have an image of the fruit next to the tree in the thumbnail image. Harvestable trees are divided in two categories: * Level 1 trees, which may be available to any farmer with the appropriate level in a number of ways - e.g., via Market or Gift, from Mystery Boxes or Mystery Eggs, or as rewards for Ribbon completion - but cannot be obtained by growing a Mystery Seedling and * Level 2 trees, all of which can be obtained by growing a Mystery Seedling (see also: Orchard), and many of which are also available in the Market. No Level 2 tree is currently available as a free gift, prize or reward. An overview of some but not all trees, showing which Level 1 tree is the 'parent' of each Level 2 tree, can be seen in the Trees tab of the Mastery window (Ribbons -> Mastery -> Trees). Most 'real' Level 2 trees have 3 times the coin yield of their Level 1 counterpart, while most of the 'fantasy' Level 2 trees yield the same as the Level 1 parent tree. As with the animals, the coin amount shown in the Market as 'Sell for:' is not the real sale value of the tree, but the value of its harvest. The sale value of most trees is very low. With the help of Arborists, all of the ready trees on a farm can be harvested at one time, unless they are in an Orchard. Some think there is a down side to forestry: First, experience points are given one time for purchased trees only. Second, if you purchased the tree, it may take between 10 and 15 weeks to recover the purchase price and earn a profit. Of course, gifted trees are profitable immediately. Finally, and this could be a good thing or bad depending on what you are doing, but trees may block your view of what is behind, possibly preventing entire plots from being worked. The flip side is that they can be handy for hiding stuff. As of November 12, 2010, Farmers can use the Biplane to instantly grow their trees. Orchards Also see main article Orchard. Up to 20 trees can be stored in an Orchard, allowing you to harvest all the trees at once. Note that while these trees can be grown by using the Biplane, the Arborists are unable to harvest trees that are in an Orchard. Orchards allow all trees to be harvested in two days. The table below, with tree harvest information, does not include the harvest value for trees stored in an orchard. Since all trees in an Orchard mature in 2 days, this is just the Harvest Value Per Day amounts times two (e.g., Apricot: 14*2 = 28); so ordering the table by Harvest Value Per Day also orders it by harvest value in the orchard. Ribbons Ribbons associated with trees include: * Knock on Wood * Tree Hugger Mastery Harvesting a tree will earn one Mastery for that tree type with some exceptions. Currently the only harvestable trees that do not have mastery are the Persimmon Tree and Carnival Tree. Tree Mastery is used in conjunction with Orchards and obtaining Mystery Seedlings; however trees do not need to be placed into an Orchard to gain mastery. Mastering trees is like mastering crops and earns you: XP, coin bonuses, and mastery signs. Winter Decorations The Lights Decorator automatically themes any building it is used on. List of trees See Also * Best land use cs:Stromy de:Bäume fr:Arbres pl:Drzewa pt:Árvore pt-br:Árvore Category:Tree Category:Market